


The 'Party'

by KillJoy998



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alex is secretly in love with Sean, But Hank knows, Hank knows everything, It's not a happy party, M/M, Sean's interested in Alex's sex life, The boys get drunk, arguments ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys hit the booze as soon as Moira takes Charles to the hospital, because after the few weeks they've had, they want to party. Only it doesn't go the way they wanted it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Party'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all :) I just got this idea and turned on my computer and rolled with it. That's all there is to it.   
> I hope you enjoy :)

When Charles got paralyzed by the bullet Erik had guided into the bottom of his spine, he needed serious medical attention. Moira was the one who kindly took Charles to the hospital to be supported with a wheelchair, and as soon as they waved goodbye, the boys instantly scrambled to try and find as much alcohol on the premises as possible. After these few weeks of strenuous training and the war down in Cuba, they believed that they deserved to lighten up, unwind and have a party. So that’s exactly what they were planning to do.

 

\---

 

“Hey, uh... Do you think this is a good idea?” Hank voiced timidly after only five minutes of searching.

 

Alex gave the blue furball a pointed look before scoffing, but he only gave Hank a cold stare for three seconds before he continued to bend down under the cupboards to see if anything had been hidden there, “Are you kidding me? The parents are out of the house, it’s tradition to have a party.”

 

Hank furrowed his furry eyebrows together in thought, “But... It’s just us three.”

 

“The less of us, the more leisure!” Sean cheered as he skipped into the kitchen to join the other two, being the taller alternative to Alex so he could reach the higher shelves.

 

“The more pleasure, more like,” Alex smirked, tossing a wink to the redhead.

 

Sean merely smirked back at him. They still had a job to do. _Find the booze._

Hank couldn’t help but frown, “I’ve never heard that saying before.”

 

“Hank, please, it was just—Ah-ha! Jackpot, guys, we’ve found some liquor!” Alex exclaimed in delight, grabbing the vodka that had been cunningly hidden.

 

Hank blanched at the sight of it. And the sight of how many bottles that were there.

 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Hank started, as if regretting their whole consensual agreement.

 

Sean rolled his eyes as he closed all the cupboards that they had raided, just so none of them could do anything stupid like knock into them later when they were plastered.

 

“Stop being a bozo, Beast,” Alex reprimanded just as he placed down their treasure on the dining table, “Now let’s pull up a few chairs and chug this shit.”

 

“No, wait!” Sean interjected before Alex could grab any furniture.

 

It was Alex’s turn to frown, “What am I waiting for?”

 

“We can’t just sit around the table and drink! Where’s the fun in that?” Sean pouted.

 

Hank sighed. It was no use arguing with Sean when he pouted. Alex had to agree, being transfixed by the curve of Sean’s lips, which allowed the younger redheaded man to grab a few bottles and pursue his way into the living room.

 

Alex took hold of the rest and followed dutifully, and it reminded Hank of a moth flying to a flame. He couldn’t help but smirk at that. He was just grateful that Alex wasn’t a telepath, or he would have mauled Hank alive.

 

“Beastie!”

 

“Get your ass in here, Bozo!”

 

Hank hung his head in shame, regretting everything he was inevitably about to do.

 

\---

 

It hadn’t started off that bad, actually.

 

When Beast entered the living room, he saw Alex and Sean splayed out on the floor; Alex was sat with his legs up and spread with his back against the couch, the subtle flames of the fireplace a few paces in front of him, whereas Sean was laid down on his side, his feet near Alex’s right shoe. For some reason Sean had taken both of his shoes and socks off. Alex didn’t seem too fazed, though he did knock the bare foot away when it nearly kicked him in the shin as Sean squirmed to get comfortable.

 

Hank merely stood by the doorway nimbly, hesitant to enter the madness.

 

“C’mon, Hank, sit with us,” Sean coaxed as he spread his arm out, an invitation for Hank to sit on any of the spaces around them.

 

Presumably on the floor, Hank realized in distaste.

 

“Look, dude, we’re doing this with or without you. But you ain’t standing in the doorway and watching us like a creep,” Alex told him before he reached for the first bottle of vodka.

 

Hank let out a sigh before he took a step into the room. And then another. And then another one until he was stood where he was opposite to Sean and diagonal to Alex, almost creating a triangle. He took one more moment before he finally decided to sit down.

 

It didn’t look so bad, after all. There were only six bottles in the middle of them. Two each. Hank started to feel confident. How bad could two bottles each really be?

 

\---

 

As it happens, the answer to that question was actually pretty bad.

 

Well, no. Not at first. It was okay at first.

 

Alex had opened up all of the bottles before Hank could have stopped him, and when Alex gave Hank a weird look for being so freaked over that the vodka bottles had been opened, Hank heaved a sigh.

 

“Now if one of us gets tipsy and knocks one of the bottles over, it’ll go everywhere!” Hank explained, and he actually shook his head at the mess that was to come.

 

Alex snorted, “Jesus Christ, Bozo, stop being such a pussy.”

 

“I—I am _not_ being a... a p-pussy!” Hank dignified, but when Sean and Alex were both staring at him like his blue hair was growing pink hairs, Hank sunk back down onto his knees and shut up.

 

Alex smirked at him before being the sport to take the first swig of vodka. The blonde tried to hold down the burn as the alcohol rippled down his throat, but as soon as he got past his first few swallows, Alex felt pretty good. Pretty pumped. He encouraged Sean to do the honours of the next bottle, so Sean did. The redhead took it easier down his throat, the vodka barely hurting him at all, but Beast presumed that might be because of Sean’s Irish heritage. Stereotypical drunks who can hold their liquor, as it goes.

 

When Alex and Sean turned to face Hank, the eldest felt rather dumbstruck. Well... He had to have it, didn’t he? Actually, no. No, he didn’t.

 

Alex pressed a third bottle into Hank’s palm, curling his fingers around it to make Hank hold the damn vodka bottle.

 

“You don’t wanna be a pussy, do you?” Alex teased.

 

Hank pushed Alex away, shut his eyes, and threw back the vodka.

 

It burned. It really, really burned. But when Hank opened his eyes, he breathed, and then took another mouthful.

 

\---

 

There was a silent null as everybody waited until at least their first bottle was half way to being empty before anyone even attempted to talk, and Hank presumed it was because they didn’t have anything to say. Hank only just noticed now that the stereo at the back of the living space was playing a quiet jazz, and he realized that it was rather soothing in contrast to how his insides felt at having harboured half a bottle of vodka. It couldn’t have been that bad, just half a bottle, but Hank had never drank alcohol before.

 

Sean had knocked it back like it was water, and whilst Alex wasn’t struggling as much as Hank was, he had drunk less than the redhead.

 

“H-Have... Have you guys ever had it?” Sean finally spoke up, his eyes half lidded as he spoke with a soft voice, as if he was spaced out.

 

Hank didn’t believe Sean was even nearly drunk, mainly because it didn’t take much to get Sean to act dizzily anyway, though he was curious as to what he was talking about. Have they ever had what?

 

Alex snorted, lowering his bottle just slightly so he could get a better look at the ginger, “Have we... Have we ever had what?”

 

Hank couldn’t tell, but he believed that Sean was now blushing. Hard. Sean cleared his throat before he moved to lie on his back instead of his side, raising a finger to trace invisible circles into the ceiling.

 

“Y...Y’know, what... What Alex said,” Sean attempted to clarify.

 

“What did I say?” Alex raised an eyebrow, unable to identify what his own mouth had spoken to see if he could match it up to Sean’s question.

 

“ _You know_ ,” Sean whined, not willing to repeat it himself, “What he called you, Hank.”

 

Hank furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, but it was interrupted by Alex’s blurted laugh.

 

“Sean, dude, are you talking about ‘pussy’?” Alex snickered, moving his arm so he was sat up properly, no longer prompted by the couch.

 

Sean’s cheeks burned, “Y-Yeah... That. Have you ever had it?”

 

Hank’s own cheeks started to flare up and he resolutely gazed downwards onto the carpet because he was not going to discuss his non-existent sex life with them. Well, Sean was nice to talk to, he knew Sean wouldn’t tease him. But Alex. Havok tended to make fun of him a lot, and if he told them that he was a virgin, Alex would surely poke fun.

 

“Of course I’ve had it,” Alex spoke with utmost confidence.

 

Hank kind of guessed that answer, so he didn’t really react to it.

 

Sean, though, seemed fazed as he glanced towards the fireplace, trying not to succumb to a frown and a look of disappointment, “O-Oh, right. Y-Yeah, of course.”

 

“What about you, Bozo?” Alex jeered.

 

Hank swallowed thickly before he reached for his bottle and took some emergency swigs. When he finished, he kind of exploded, because Alex was still staring at him.

 

“It’s none of your business!”

 

Alex sniggered, “I’ll take that as a no then.”

 

“It’s not nice to laugh at people for being virgins, Summers,” Sean snapped, and this was the first time Hank had heard Sean actually angry.

 

Alex looked taken aback, but then a cocky smirk flittered his features like the damn asshole he was, “I’m guessing you’re part of that club too, eh, Cassidy?”

 

“You know what, Alex?” Sean glowered, making a move to stand up, “You can suck my dick!”

 

When Sean stormed over to the stereo, literally the opposite side of the room to Alex, the blonde couldn’t help but call back, “I may as well, no one else has!”

 

Hank decided not to speak up and quietly sipped his vodka. He cringed. The madness had already begun. It must be the start of the party.

 

\---

 

When Hank finished his first bottle of vodka, everything started spinning. His lower gut felt like it wanted to unload itself on every breath, which made it really difficult not to gag all of the time as Hank took a break from the vodka. He felt sick, but... But pleasantly buzzed.

 

In fact, they all had finished one bottle of vodka each by this point, obviously considering Hank finished last, and whilst their second bottles were open (thanks to Alex) they hadn’t been touched. Not yet. When Alex had gone to the toilet, he had taken the three empty bottles away so they wouldn’t break glass by accident, and when he returned, everything was rather funny and peaceful.

 

Things had calmed down, no more snapping at each other or personal questions, which Hank appreciated. Whilst Sean had come back to join their triangle where they tried to play small and silly games with each other, he did go back to the stereo, which was where he was now, but this time it wasn’t because of an argument with Alex. It was just because Sean was tipsy enough to want to dance.

 

It was then when Hank had dismissed himself to go unload in the lavatory, but when he came back, he actually smiled to himself. Alex was no longer sat against the couch; he was sat where Sean used to be, and Hank could tell Alex was watching Sean as the redhead danced, oblivious to the audience he now had.

 

Hank moved quietly to sit beside Alex and look towards Sean, but he was more interested in the fond, soft, almost mesmerised expression on Alex’s face. It was almost as if Alex hadn’t even realized Hank was next to him now. Hank stayed there for a few minutes more as Sean continued to dance and sway his hips as Alex continued to stare. Hank finally decided that Alex really didn’t know Hank was beside him.

 

Beast was ready to make his presence known until he jumped by Alex’s own whisper, because okay, maybe Alex _had_ known he was there.

 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

 

Alex hadn’t turned his head to look at Hank, his eyes were still on Sean, which caused Hank to turn to look back at Sean. He didn’t really know what to say.

 

“I guess. Have you told him that?”

 

Alex jumped from his position, his head snapping to Beast, as if he genuinely hadn’t seen Hank there before but had spoken up himself anyway, as if he was talking to no one. Alex smoothed out his features before Hank could even get a word in.

 

And then Alex was smirking confidently again, “You’re finally back from having a shit. Wanna continue?”

 

He accompanied his lovely sentence with a gesture to the remaining bottles.

 

Hank dutifully nodded solemnly. He knew he was going to regret having more, but... They might as well.

 

“Sweet,” Alex grinned, “Oi, fire crotch, come sit back down, we’re having seconds.”

 

When Alex moved back to the couch and Sean skidded down on to his knees in his original spot, Alex was now focused and Hank gently took hold of his bottle.

 

He knew Alex wasn’t going to say anything, so Hank promptly forgot what had happened and lost himself to more mouthfuls.

 

\---

 

“Dude, dude, dude, dude, duuuude,” Sean chanted drunkenly, his vision almost completely blurred as he leaned over Alex’s lap to look between Hank and Alex with more ease, and Hank noted how Alex hadn’t pushed him away.

 

Maybe that was because they were now very drunk. Hank could barely see in front of him. And, quite weirdly, he no longer felt sick.

 

“Wh-Whaaaaaaaaaaat?” Alex groaned, head hurting from the pressure of _everything_ around them.

 

“We should... W-We... We should do _shit_. C’mon, it’s... It’s a party!” Sean exclaimed, almost jumping up and down, but on his knees, and it looked like it hurt Alex’s hips more than Sean’s kneecaps.

 

“O-Ouch, fuck ooooffff, dude,” Alex muttered, pushing against Sean’s cheek with the palm of his hand, and Sean rolled off of him, which ended up with him on his back.

 

Hank blinked a couple of times before he swayed, trying very carefully to deposit his bottle back onto the carpet without it falling over. Due to taking great care, Hank managed to do it with newfound ease.

 

Though Sean wasn’t so lucky. His bottle fell on to its side, unloading only a few slurps into the carpet, inevitably staining the material. Alex quickly saved the bottle so Sean still had quite a lot left to drink, though the carpet was beyond their help. Charles was going to kill them.

 

Hank refrained from telling Alex ‘I told you so’.

 

“We can’t jus’... Jus’ _sit_ here, we gotta... We gotta do _somethin’_!” Sean whined from the floor.

 

“Well... What... What do y-you wanna... Wanna do, Sean?” Hank slurred, “What h-happens at... at parties?”

 

Sean huffed out a dramatic sigh, “ _Y’know_! O-Oh. I... I dunno. Alllleeexxxxxx!”

 

“Oh, sh-shut up, what do you want from me?” Alex grumbled, because then Sean was pulling himself up to a sitting position via Alex’s thigh, and Alex could barely see straight with Sean’s hair tickling his nose.

 

“I wanna know what people do at parties,” Sean clarified with a goofy grin.

 

“Well,” Alex started, eyes closed as he concentrated on getting the right words out, “People get drunk.”

 

Sean huffed in annoyance, “That’s no heeelp!”

 

“If that’s... If that’s all parties are, I... I feel like we’ve done it, gents,” Hank spoke up, wriggling slightly as he started to grow the need to piss again.

 

Alex smirked, “Parties are more than... Than just gettin’ pissed, alright? That’s... That’s the _start_.”

 

“En...Enlighten us,” Hank drawled.

 

Alex gladly started to, “Well... People... People get drunk, they... Play games like... Beer pong, or... or pin the tail on whatever, or... charades, y’know, if you’re one of _those_ people. And... People dance at parties. In partners, usually, and... If... If you’re lucky, you get to go and disappear.”

 

Sean’s eyes became comically wide, “ _Disappear_?”

 

Alex burst out laughing whereas Hank felt some sympathy, but it took him a few failed attempts until his hand managed to clasp the younger man’s shoulder consolingly, “Not... Not actually dis...disappear, Sean. I think Alex is ref...referring to copulation and consensual intercourse.”

 

Alex groaned, “How c-can you... You talk like you swall...swallowed a dictionary when you’re fuckin’ plastered?”

 

Hank furrowed his eyebrows before he detached his hold on Sean, seemingly because Sean tried to wriggle away anyway.

 

“So... People have sex at these parties?” Sean questioned.

 

Hank and Alex both snorted, but Hank beat Alex to words, “It’s the sixties, everyone has sex everywhere, Sean.”

 

Sean couldn’t help but frown, “We don’t.”

 

Considering Hank was part of the ‘we’, he couldn’t help but look down and frown too.

 

Alex, on the other hand, looked openly pleased with himself. What an asshole.

 

“You know,” Alex slowly spoke up again, “H-Here’s a game... Truth... Truth or dare. Let’s play that.”

 

Hank immediately shook his head, “Oh, no, no, no, I _hate_ that game!”

 

Alex continued to smirk, but Sean in contrast started to hiccup.

 

“I haven’t—I haven’t played that... That before,” Sean murmured, causing Alex to pull Sean on to his lap in victory.

 

“Well, let’s start playing!”

 

Hank narrowed his eyes, “S-Suddenly you’re... You’re not as drunk as you... You previously were.”

 

Alex just laughed, “I’m totally just as drunk as... as before. I can just hide it better. Now c’mon, Beast, you can... You can go first.”

 

Hank groaned, “Please, Alex, I don’t... Don’t wanna play.”

 

“Fine,” Sean cut in, almost elbowing Alex in the face as he turned around, “ _We’ll_ just play.”

 

Alex wrapped an arm around Sean’s waist in possible satisfaction, but Hank couldn’t tell. He just rolled his eyes, took one last swig of vodka, and then sighed.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll—I’ll _play_.”

 

It couldn’t be that bad, could it?

 

\---

 

Just like the answer to the vodka, it was very bad.

 

Again, just like the vodka, it was fine at first. It was slow going. Stupid. Easy. Nothing personal or triggering or scarring or embarrassing. Just stupid little questions to get to know each other more. And Hank was perfectly fine with that. Considering the last remaining three bottles were almost empty, he was sure that if he was asked an awfully embarrassing truth, or an equally awfully embarrassing dare, he would just make a fool of himself and spill too much. The dares weren’t much either. Mainly because none of them were really preparing to take the dare option, which was surprising, because Hank thought that maybe Alex would jump at the chance to prove himself.

 

However, it didn’t take too long before Sean yet again pulled Hank into the uncomfortable zone. Well, no. It wasn’t Sean’s fault. It was Alex’s.

 

“It’s... It’s your turn, Sean,” Alex reminded when the game had come to a stop.

 

It was only because Sean wasn’t exactly concentrating; he was spaced out again, languid and wanton. But at the sound of Alex’s voice, Sean opened his eyes again and scrambled to lay on his front—having got out of Alex’s lap quite a bit ago.

 

“O-Oh, right, who... Who am I putting on the spot?” Sean queried, trying to keep his eyes open and clear.

 

“Alex, I think,” Hank told him since he was the only one out of all of them who was keeping count.

 

“Oh, right!” Sean seemed to cheer up, “Truth or dare, Alex?”

 

Alex sighed, “Uh... Go with... Go with truth. I ain’t takin’ the chance of... of havin’ to drink piss or whatever.”

 

Hank scrunched up his features and looked away whilst Sean just rolled his eyes.

 

“As if I’d make you do... do that,” Sean huffed, but then he frowned, “I dunno... Dunno what to ask. Who was... Who was your first kiss?”

 

Alex snorted, “Why so interested in my sex life, Banshee?”

 

“H-Hey! I-I’m not!” Sean screeched, his cheeks heating up like last time, “I didn’t ask about your... Your _sex_ life, just... Just who you’ve kissed.”

 

“Whatever,” Alex muttered, “Well, too bad anyway, ‘cause I don’t remember.”

 

Hank raised an eyebrow, “You don’t remember?”

 

“Yeah, you deaf? I don’t... Remember,” Alex glowered, almost sneering at Hank, before he lightened up to a smirk, “What about you, Bozo? Who’ve... Who was... _Your_ first kiss? Oh wait, you probably haven’t even gotten close to... to one.”

 

Hank growled at Alex, hurt at being singled out and mocked over something so stupid. He knew this would happen. This game was a stupid idea.

 

“Oh, fuck you, Summers!” Hank snapped.

 

Alex laughed, “You wouldn’t know how.”

 

“Guys!” Sean shrieked, gaining both of their attentions with ease.

 

Sean looked flushed, albeit angry and exasperated that they were yet again snapping and biting at each other like a pack of hungry wolves.

 

“What—“

 

“Shut up, Alex!” Sean bellowed, “You ain’t... You ain’t got the God damn _right_ to... To say shit like this, you... You understand? Leave Hank alone!”

 

For some reason, Sean’s words were all that it took for Alex to sit back, relax, and indeed, shut up. Alex took hold of his bottle and drank the rest of his vodka in one fell swoop like a drunken champion. Sean didn’t follow the action, and neither did Hank.

 

Hank swallowed thickly, not wanting to let Alex get off on his victory as easily as Sean was.

 

“You know what, Alex?” Beast started, “I... I _have_ gotten close to... To my first kiss. Our lips _touched_. Just barely. Then... We got inter... Interrupted.”

 

Sean didn’t say anything.

 

Alex did, and he looked mocking again, like he was amused about the idea of Hank almost having human contact with the opposite sex.

 

“Who was it then, Bozo?” Alex humoured.

 

Hank squared his shoulders and looked Alex in the eye, “Raven.”

 

Sean, oddly enough, smiled proudly at the revelation, mainly because Alex had now been bested at his twisted mockery.

 

Alex frowned for a moment before he glanced down to the floor. He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t call Hank out, he didn’t accept that it happened, he didn’t do anything but ignore Beast and pay attention to the floor.

 

Sean was still smiling as he took a small sip of his vodka. Hank didn’t know quite what to do with himself.

 

A few minutes past, and then Hank resigned to the fate that for the next few moments they would all sit in silence. Not compatible silence. Just silence.

 

“Do you miss her?”

 

Hank blinked and turned his head towards Alex, realizing that actually, not that many minutes did pass by in silence. Alex broke it. Softly. Like his question had a meaning behind it. Like Alex was sorry for Beast’s sake that Raven was no longer here.

 

“I... I do,” Hank admitted quietly.

 

Alex merely nodded in acknowledgement.

 

Sean spoke up this time, “D-Did... D-Did y-you really... Really like her?”

 

Hank blushed lightly, though he couldn’t tell if it was amplified by his fur or hidden by it, “I... I did, yes. She was... She was beautiful. She... She stood up for me. She was proud of me. She was impressed by me. She... She was _lovely_ to me... The first girl who’s looked at me and saw... Saw _more_. But...”

 

“Now she’s... She’s gone,” Sean finished for him quietly.

 

Alex rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he clapped Hank’s shoulder with the other hand almost in sympathy. When Hank’s shoulders started to shake just slightly, he realised he was crying.

 

Some party this turned out to be.

 

\---

 

An hour past, Hank had calmed down, the liquor had been all finished and the empty bottles had been put away, Sean had returned to his stereo, and Alex was just about to stand up.

 

“I’m... I’m hungry,” Alex announced, “I’m gonna... Gonna get some food. Who wants any... Anything?”

 

Hank turned to look at the clock atop of the fireplace, “It’s... It’s almost eleven.”

 

Alex smirked, “That’s when the f-fun starts.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, but then shook his head, because his stomach may be growling, but he wouldn’t be able to eat anything without throwing it back up afterwards.

 

“Suit yourself,” Alex shrugged, “Sean, want anything?”

 

Sean moved to stand by the couch that Alex was stood in front of, in contemplation over what he might want now that Alex was making the journey to the kitchen.

 

“I want... Oooh! I... I kn-know what... What I want...”

 

Hank didn’t get to hear what Sean wanted, because the redhead had whispered it in his hear. Alex had nodded in affirmation and left the room, leaving both Hank and Sean in a comfortable silence with each other.

 

“I’m... I’m gonna be _dead_ tom...tomorrow,” Sean hiccupped, stumbling his way over to where Hank had barely moved all night.

 

“M-Me.... Me too,” Hank nodded, and he already felt seasick at that subtle motion.

 

“I dunno... I dunno how Alex does it,” Sean murmured, and once again he moved to lie on his back.

 

Hank realized that it was just a comfortable position for the redhead. Or maybe Sean felt less sick when laid down like that. Or maybe Sean was just sleepy.

 

“I guess,” Beast flicked his foot, really feeling how riveting the party was.

 

So much music and people singing and laughing and grinding drunkenly. So many.

 

Sean huffed, “H-How can y-you... G-Guess? I mean, he... he _is_ cool.”

 

Hank sighed, “Sean, he’s... He’s an asshole.”

 

“I... I know,” Sean frowned, “B-But he’s... He’s still cool. He gets chicks and goes to parties and does cool guy things.”

 

Hank bit his lip, “Do you... D-Do you really think he does all of that?”

 

Sean propped himself up, eyes narrowing suspiciously on Hank’s impending accusation, “H-He s-said he d-does.”

 

“Because he’s Alex,” Hank rolled his eyes, though the movement momentarily dizzied him, “I don’t... I don’t think he does go to parties a-and bangs l-loads of... of chicks.”

 

“H-How come?” Sean almost looked worried.

 

Or hurt, Hank couldn’t tell.

 

“W-Well, think about it,” Hank started, “H-How long was A-Alex in prison for? A l-long time. A-And unless he was b-banging all th-these girls in s-solita...s-solitary confinement, it didn’t happen.”

 

“S-So you’re s-saying that... That Alex Summers is a... a virgin?” Sean raised an eyebrow, kind of lost.

 

He didn’t know if it was the vodka or the fact that he was kind of dumb anyway. Either situation, he still wasn’t getting it.

 

“No, no, I don’t... I don’t know, I’m not saying he’s... He’s a virgin, just... Just that he’s probably ex... exager... exaggerating to impress us,” Hank clarified.

 

“Oh.”

 

It was at that moment when Alex arrived with three sandwiches and... A six pack of beer.

 

Hank groaned in despair.

 

\---

 

“Wh-Where did you find _those_?” Hank whimpered.

 

Alex smirked, “N-Nowhere. _Relax,_ they’re... They’re not for _now_. I... I’m just gonna hide ‘em for... For myself.”

 

Hank visibly relaxed. He couldn’t take anymore alcohol. He felt like he was going to die of poisoning already.

 

And, really, the ‘party’ was virtually over. They got drunk, they played scrabble and charades and stupid little games, Sean had danced, they had arguments, Hank had _cried_ , they played truth or dare, and now everybody was just waiting to pass out. Hank didn’t need any beer.

 

When the clock chimed, Sean smiled, “It’s... I-It’s eleven.”

 

“Oh, great,” Hank sighed, “Time for bed.”

 

Alex gasped, a big hyperbole faux gasp, “Y-You _c-can’t_ go to bed now, Beastieboy! This is the time when parties o-officially st-start!”

 

Hank groaned and fell onto his back, just wanting to get this over with. “I just want my bed.”

 

“D-Don’t y-you wanna have fun?” Alex coaxed.

 

Hank scowled, “No.”

 

“F-Fine,” Alex snorted, dropping to his knees, “S...Sean, what... What about you?”

 

“I want fun,” Sean announced happily, but when Alex took that chance to crawl on top of him, Hank sat up to leave.

 

Sean didn’t even care that he now had Alex straddling his waist. Hank felt rather uncomfortable with being in the same room as the lovebirds, because as much as Alex would hate to admit it, he was so in deep with the redhead, and Sean was captivated by Alex. They were both in love, Hank could tell. But he didn’t want to physically see it.

 

However, he found himself not willing to move. He wasn’t looking at them, but the actual spot he was on, his muscles were too tired and worn out to actually get up and travel his body down the endless streams of corridors until he got to his own bed he would happily pass out on. Taking a pillow from the couch, he plopped down onto the floor, kicked at the rug, and hoped to God he fell asleep before he heard anything suspicious coming from Alex and Sean.

 

When Sean and Alex’s attention turned back to each other, Sean had a question.

 

“H-How many... How many people have you... You kissed, Alex?”

 

Sean couldn’t tell, but he swore that he saw Alex’s face whiten, just a tiny bit, “I... I dunno, Sean. Is it... Is it important?”

 

“No,” Sean shook his head, “B-But... C-Can’t y-you give... Give me a rough number?”

 

“Why?” Alex was trembling.

 

Just a little bit.

 

“Because I wanna know,” Sean furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“You’re a fuckin’ creep,” Alex mumbled, “Why so freakin’ int... interested?”

 

“J-Just... Just answer me.”

 

“I don’t... D-Don’t _know_.”

 

It took merely moments before Sean’s eyes lit up and a small smile spread across Sean’s face. Alex tried not to stare at its beauty.

 

“H-Hank was... Hank was right.”

 

Alex growled, “About what?”

 

“A-About how... How y-you haven’t banged any chicks, and... a-and the likelihood of you... you being a virgin is... is—“

 

Alex angrily cut Sean’s smart mouth off by swooping down and claiming his first kiss with the stupid, pathetic, ridiculous, _beautiful_ redhead. Sean’s eyes flew closed as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck, pulling Alex’s body down closer until they were moulded together, making a few attempts at the right way to do this until they were happy and languidly making out instead of jaggedly trying to find the right angle, which was what happened when two inexperienced kissers kissed.

 

Alex refused to let Sean come up for air, smashing his mouth closer to claim Sean as his own; Sean was _his_ , not Hank’s, not Charles’, not anybody else’s. His.

 

It barely took any time at all until Alex’s hips ground down on to Sean’s crotch,  causing Sean to break away to let out a moan, his eyes opening slowly to take in how hot Alex looked above him. Alex always looked hot. Alex was breath-taking.

 

“Sh-Shit, t-take... Take your shirt off, y-you fucker,” Sean stuttered desperately, and then Alex was sitting up, and obeyed the command.

 

He tore off his t-shirt and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed as he leaned back down to immediately catch Sean’s lips in another kiss.

 

It was shorter than the first ones, because it didn’t take long for Sean to pull away and attempt to sit up.

 

“What—What are y-you doing?” Alex gasped, struggling to not fall over.

 

“We gotta... Gotta move,” Sean hiccupped, “T-To... To the bedroom? I-If... If you want...”

 

Alex grinned predatorily, “I thought y-you’d never ask.”

 

Alex stumbled as he pulled himself up, but it was worth the almost fall as he tugged Sean out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving Hank unconscious on the messy, vodka stained floor.

 

\---

 

When Hank woke up the next morning with a blazing hangover that made him throw up in his mouth on the spot, with Charles and Moira mortified in the doorway, Hank really hated himself.

 

His fur was matted and dark and his eyes were bloodshot and even breathing hurt his head. The fire was still blearing and he noticed how prominent the stains were on the carpet as the stereo blasted from the other side of the room, and not to mention the strewn shirt that landed right on top of Hank’s arm. Hank blanched, but couldn’t squirm away.

 

It caused him too much pain.

 

Charles looked crestfallen at what had occurred when they were away, disappointment etched all over his features, and when Moira scowled and started to tap her foot, Hank knew that he would have to take the brunt of the blame for this one.

 

But when they discovered Alex’s bedroom windows needed replacing, Hank refused to even acknowledge that he knew why.

 

\---


End file.
